


Old Hearts and Frozen Bones - Tyler Joseph

by soundcheck



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Skeleton Clique, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundcheck/pseuds/soundcheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my love of Tyler Joseph and my best friend Ari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hearts and Frozen Bones - Tyler Joseph

I believe we were made to be this way.

Before I even knew what it was to love, before I even knew how to spell the dusty word, I was drawn to you.

I was drawn to your smile. That smile that could thaw my frozen bones. That smile that made my pain disappear. That smile that made me feel okay for a little while.

I was drawn to your eyes. Those eyes that always looked so pained, even when you smiled. Those eyes that seemed to know all my secrets before I knew they were there myself. Those eyes that I so badly wanted to dive into and stay a while.

I was drawn to your hands. Those hands that made me who I am. Those hands, with those skeletal fingers, that made the very things that saved me. Those hands that always felt so cold against my burning skin.

I was drawn to you like our hearts were made together, oh so many years ago. Like our souls were each a part of a whole. Like we were meant to be this way.


End file.
